legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rico (Penguins of Madagascar)
Rico is one of the four penguins from the show Penguins of Madagascar. Unlike the others he could barely talk and was far more destructive in personality, yet he was trying to help against the forces of evil especially Joker. M.O.D.A.B. Storyline Rico made his debut in Slade Strikes Back like the others determined to keep the Multi-Universe safe from Slade, Anti Cosmo and especially The Joker. With his violent tendencies he did this without problems and got to enjoy himself once more. But he got involved in more adventure when Taurus Bulba and his goons invaded their city and Bender alongside Jimmy Neutron, Stafire and Jorgen found the area. After that they rejoined the team again until the Shadow Realm where he with the others stayed to tends to the others although they came back to settle the score with Platyborg. Rico's favorite thing is to make things go BOOM!! His greatest weapon is his craziness for he is a world class psychopath that only Skipper can control. As crazy he stood no chance again Anton Chigurth, the man who will be their murderer. Anton captured Rico first knowing of his craziness, then he lured the other two out with a recorded Skipper voice and then killed them in point shot In The Great Time Travel Adventure, Joker lies saying he killed the penguins just to piss Skipper off. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters hailing from The Penguins of Madgascar Universe Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Members of the B Team Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Non Humans Category:Birds Category:Action Hero Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Deceased Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Deceased Members of The B Team Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Animals Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Bald Characters Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Ugly Cute Characters Category:Sociopathic Hero Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The V Team's allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by John DiMaggio Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Explosives Wielder Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Fred Tatasciore Category:Members of the Nickelodeon Family Category:Characters that hail from the Nickelodeon universe Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Allies of Angels of Mass Destruction Category:Breakout Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Madagascar universe